The Replacement
by Zhii
Summary: "Apa kau ingin aku menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti mereka?". SiBum/ Yaoi/ CH 2 APDEEEETTT.
1. Chapter 1

**The Replacement**

.

.

**Siwon x KiBum**

Yaoi

* * *

.

.

.

Rasanya dada ini meledak kala mata elang itu secara tak sengaja memandangku. Tubuhku gemetar hanya dengan melihat senyum simpul yang teramat jarang tersemat dibibir tipisnya. Bibirku turut mengulas senyum samar, meski aku tahu senyum indahnya tak tertuju padaku.

.

.

Semakin lama dadaku terasa begitu sesak hanya dengan memikirkannya. Aku tak bisa berhenti, aku tak dapat membunuh perasaan ini, meski aku harus menjadi orang lain dimatanya.

.

.

.

Coming soon!

Begitu saja teasernya, ada yang berkenan baca? Jika memang ada yang berkenan, akan saya jelaskan darimana datangnya ide FF ini di part satu nanti.

Saya mau lanjutin Wound dulu. Kurang dua scene saja kok susahnya ngegemesin *pundung*.

See ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Replacement**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : T **

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Hangeng**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, kisah diambil dari manga –Don't Rush love– ****Tennouji Mio**

.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti mereka?"

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru, saat itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tampak begitu dingin kala membantuku memunguti serakan buku yang kujatuhkan. Salahkan kedua sunbae yang merangkap sebagai teman dekatnya itu, merekalah yang menabrakku, membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian tepat di tengah gerbang sekolah yang baru kupijak ini.

"**Pagi semua…"**

Hingga alunan nada lembut itu memasuki gendang telinga, aku merasa tatapan dinginnya perlahan mencair.

"**Pagi Chullie…"**

"**Ada keributan apa ini?"**

"**Bukan hal yang penting, salahkan kedua orang bodoh itu"**

"**Hahahahaa…"**

Chullie, Kim Heechul, tawa lembutnya menyeret sudut bibir namja yang telah membantuku itu tanpa daya. Turut melengkungkan seulas senyum tulus yang membuat dadaku berdebar detik itu juga. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan sesak dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Saat itu aku tahu, aku telah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

—**The Replacement—**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Jadi… jika kau perlu bantuan datang saja padaku, menjadi siswa pindahan memang sulit dimasa awal seperti ini. Tapi kau akan terbiasa nantinya"

"Ne, songsaenim…"

"Apa kau sudah melihat kamarmu?"

Menggeleng lemah, namja manis itu kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Langkah pelannya terhenti, memandang takjub lapangan basket outdoor dari jendela kaca yang teramat menarik baginya.

"Mereka adalah anggota klub basket, pria tinggi dengan rambut cokelat karamel itu bernama Jung Yunho, dia merangkap sebagai President Council disini. Sedangkan pria tinggi berambut hitam disampingnya adalah Choi Siwon, Vice President, mereka berada satu tingkat diatasmu"

Diam… pandangan namja manis itu kian fokus pada satu sosok yang pagi ini ditemuinya. Namja tampan dengan kacamata tipis berbingkai hitam itu kembali membuat jiwanya melayang meninggalkan raga. Menjadikan sosok manis itu teramat konyol hanya dengan melihat sosok sempurna yang dimilikinya.

"—bum… Kibum ssi…"

Tersentak, namja cantik itu, Kim Kibum, membungkuk ringan sebagai permintaan maaf pada songsaenim yang sempat ia abaikan.

"M-mianhe…"

"Haah… tidak apa-apa, akan kuatar kau kekamarmu"

"Umm…"

Saat kaki itu melangkah, sekali lagi manik matanya mengamati Siwon, melepaskan seulas senyum samar dengan rona merah yang menjalar dipipi chubbynya.

.

.

Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang, Kibum memandang diam atap kamar yang akan ditinggalinya selama ia menjadi siswa Seonggi high school ini. Berguling kesana-kemari, tarikan sudut bibir mungil itu kian lebar tatkala ia tahu dengan siapa ia berbagi kamar. Terbayang moment dimana tubuhnya mematung didepan pintu, menatap tak percaya nama siapa yang tertera disana.

**Choi Siwon. **

Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa paras cantik ini kala itu? Menganga dengan tampang bodoh, sekali lagi mengabaikan untaian kata yang sang songsaenim berikan padanya. Tak peduli peraturan apa saja yang belum ia ketahui, keterkejutan benar-benar membawa akal namja cantik itu menghilang termakan kenyataan yang ada.

Ehn…

Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi!

Perhatiannya teralih kala daun pintu berputar seiring dengan derit kayu yang mencicit lirih, sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah dalam diam. Berdiri tegap, memandang sosok yang tengah balik menatap paras rupawan miliknya.

Meneguk ludah, namja manis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menundukkan kepala ringan seraya berkata "Annyeonghaseo… Kim Kibum imnida" dengan bonus senyum lebar hingga membuat namja tampan bermarga Choi ini dibuat mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Kau roommate-ku?"

Mengangguk antusias, senyum lima jari si pemuda berpipi chubby ini hanya dihadiahi deheman samar sang pemilik kamar sebelumnya. Namja tampan itu kembali melangkah, menenteng tas berisi pakaian kotor bekas kegiatan klubnya. Mendekati ranjang Kibum, menepuk lembut kepala namja cantik itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau hobaeku kan? Panggil aku Siwon hyung. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan padaku"

Melemparkan tas yang ia bawa keatas ranjang yang menjadi wilayahnya, Siwon membawa jenjang kakinya menuju satu ruangan lain. Menyambar handuk kering yang tergantung manis disisi pintu. Dan dalam satu detik setelahnya namja tampan itu menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup itu.

Jemari lentik Kibum mengusap bekas telapak tangan sang namja tampan yang kehangatannya masih ia rasakan. Kembali mengulas senyum cerah dengan pipi yang memerah, debar dalam dadanya menghentak tiap ia mengingat sosok rupawan satu itu.

Kim Kibum, cinta benar-benar mendatangimu hmm?

.

.

Gores pena pada lembaran kertas menemani Kibum melewati kesendirian. Paras cantik yang biasanya tampak bersemangat itu kini begitu layu. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik satu ranjang lain yang berjajar dengan sekat meja dan jendela.

Kosong!

Sudah tengah malam dan Siwon belum kembali.

Menghela nafas, Kibum menjatuhkan sisi wajahnya di atas meja. Terbayang dibenaknya sebait kalimat namja tampan itu sebelum ia menghilang dibalik jendela kamar keduanya.

**(Flashback)**

"Kau sudah tahu peraturannya?" bertanya sembari mengacak isi lemari, Siwon sibuk mencari pakaian yang hendak dikenakannya. Cukup lama ia membersihkan diri, dan melihat sang roommate yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala menimbulkan satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Ada apa dengan bocah chubby itu?

"Jadi… apa songsaenim tak menjelaskannya padamu?"

Menggeleng polos, manik mata namja manis itu mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki Siwon pergi. Kini tak sekedar handuk setengah basah saja yang membelit pinggang sang namja yang lebih tua, hingga Kibum tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan pendar merah cerah yang menghiasi ayu wajahnya.

"Kau bisa membaca peraturan itu disini"

Memperlihatkan selembar kertas penuh ketikan yang ia ambil dari laci meja, Siwon menyerahkan barang itu tanpa memandang Kibum. Berterimakasihlah pada jabatannya sebagai Vice President disini, sehingga ia tak perlu repot mengambil hal-hal semacam itu di ruang kerjanya.

"Gomawo Siwon hyung…"

Tak membalas ucapan terimakasih yang ia terima, Siwon justru melangkah mendekati jendela.

"Satu lagi… Jangan mengunci jendela, biarkan itu tetap terbuka"

"Eeh…?"

"Beberapa siswa yang tinggal di asrama sudah tahu apa yang kerap kulakukan, kau tak perlu mencemaskan itu"

Masih dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, Kibum sungguh tak mengerti pada apa yang tengah Siwon bicarakan saat ini. Dan dalam sekejap mata, sosok tinggi Siwon menghilang dari jarak pandang.

**(End of Flashback)**

Coretan angka yang seharusnya tetap ia kerjakan tak lagi seperti semula, namja manis itu justru menggerakkan jemari tanpa tujuan berarti.

Menarik nafas panjang, ditinggalkannya serakan buku itu dengan tatapan malas. Tak berkeinginan merapikan, Kibum sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang kini Siwon lakukan. Namja tampan satu itu, apa yang diperbuatnya pada diri Kibum, hingga membuat namja manis itu tak tenang seperti ini?

Merebahkan tubuh itu diempuknya ranjang, Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terus terjaga sampai pagi mendatangi seperti ini.

Kreek

Bola mata sebulat bulan purnama itu bergerak cepat, menatap tirai yang melambai tersapu bisikan lembut Anemoi. Dengan gerak kilat, tubuh Kibum tergulung selimut tebal. Memunggungi dimana kini satu sosok lainnya berdiri.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan datar, tahu betul hobae teman satu kamarnya itu menarik selimut membungkus tubuhnya tepat saat jenjang kaki Siwon memijak ubin kamar ini.

"Aah… tidak ! aku memang belum tidur"

Mendudukkan dirinya, Kibum memandang sosok tegap Siwon yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Err…"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" berjalan mendekatinya, namja tampan itu berjongkok didepan Kibum. Menyentuh punggung tangan sehalus sutra itu tanpa makna tertentu.

"Tidak hyung…" melengkungkan seulas senyum indah dengan semburat merah, Kibum tak tahan menatap mata elang Siwon. Apapun itu, asal bukan dua titik penjerat jiwa yang dipandangnya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Meski hal ini tak berlangsung lama…

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kibum melihatnya dengan jelas. Tanda merah keunguan yang tersamar remang kegelapan. Tercetak jelas dibeberapa bagian kulit leher Siwon yang tak tertutup kerah baju.

Kini ia tahu kemana Siwon pergi sampai selarut ini.

Bau harum shampoo, dan tanda cinta semacam itu, membuat Kibum tak menyangka dewan sekolah seperti Siwon mampu melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Memutus sentuhan ringan sang namja tampan, Kibum kembali menggulung tubuhnya. Merasakan sesak dalam dada yang datang tiba-tiba.

"A-Aku tidur duluan hyung… selamat tidur…"

Hanya itu kalimat yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Mencoba menekan getar suara yang akan terdengar aneh bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hnnn…"

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, kaki jenjang namja manis itu membawanya menyusuri koridor sekolah. Jengkel juga sesungguhnya. Tiga hari, dan ia masih tersesat ditempat yang tak diketahuinya.

Ohh… ayolah, ini bukan lelucon. Salahkan seberapa besar Seonggi high school ini, sampai membuatnya tak juga paham tata letak tiap ruangan.

Menyandarkan punggung sempit itu didinginnya dinding kelas, sejenak ia memejamkan kelopak mata, mengurangi beban abstrak yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi isi kepala.

"Bocah…"

Satu kalimat yang cukup jelas Kibum dengar membuatnya kembali pada hiruk pikuk suasana disekitarnya.

Meneguk ludah, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok tampan yang telah membuatnya melakukan hal-hal konyol belakangan ini.

"S-Siwon sunbae…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku tersesat…"

"Pabbo! Apa kau tak melihat denah sekolah?"

Refleks memejamkan mata, Kibum tak dapat menghindar dari pukulan ringan buku tebal yang tengah Siwon genggam.

"Sekolah ini terlalu besar hyung, dan aku juga belum diantar berkeliling songsaenim waktu itu" menyembulkan bibir mungilnya begitu saja, Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan kesal. Jemarinya sibuk mengusap bekas timpukan namja tampan yang tak beperasaan itu tanpa malu.

Menghela nafas, Siwon menarik dasi sang hobae dengan tatapan kelewat datar. Tak peduli pada pekik ketekerjutan yang Kibum lontarkan. Langkah tegasnya memaksa sang namja manis mengekor dibelakangnya.

"H-hyuuuung…"

"Akan kuantar kau berkeliling"

"Tapi lepaskan dulu, aku tak bisa bernafas…"

Langkah jenjang namja tampan itu terhenti tiba-tiba, tak merasakan keberadaan Kibum yang telah menghantam punggungnya.

"Kenapa malah berhenti begini sih hyung?" mengusap hidung mungilnya, Kibum sungguh mengutuk rona merah yang merebak tanpa cela. Kembali membuat ia tampak begitu bodoh hanya karena mencium wangi parfum namja tampan dihadapannya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, namja manis itu melongokkan kepala, menatap Siwon yang terpaku tiba-tiba. Mata elang yang begitu mempesona miliknya tampak berbeda. Pelan, ia mengikuti arah pandang Siwon, dan dalam satu tatap saja, ia tahu penyebab namja tampan itu membeku.

Jauh didepan sana, Kibum melihatnya dengan jelas. Kim Heechul, siswa dengan gelar sebagai namja tercantik di sekolah ini tengah sibuk menggelayuti lengan kekar sosok rupawan disampingnya. Berjalan beriringan dengan derai tawa bahagia, tanpa duka, tanpa beban yang Kibum yakini tak Heechul miliki. Dan sosok tampan yang tengah bersamanya Kibum ketahui merupakan siswa pertukaran pelajar asal China, Tan Hangeng. Siapa yang tak tahu hubungan sepasang kekasih itu?

"Hyung…" bergumam lirih, namja manis itu kembali dihadapkan dengan kebisuan. Tak ada tanggapan yang ia dapatkan.

Pandangan kecewa dengan pedih yang begitu kentara. Apa selama ini Heechul tak menyadari tatapan penuh duka namja teman dekatnya ini?

Menggeleng samar, Kibum menggaet lengan kekar Siwon, memaksanya kembali pada kenyataan yang kini tengah terjadi. Menyeretnya tanpa mau peduli gumam kekesalan yang Siwon tahan. Tak apa, melihatnya marah jauh lebih menenangkan jika dibanding dengan tatapan penuh luka yang ia perlihatkan.

Lagi, keduanya berjalan beriringan, dengan Kibum sebagai sumber keributan. Sibuk mengoceh disana-sini, menanyakan hal-hal tak penting dengan disertai tawa garing. Namja tampan itu menanggapinya asal, jengah dengan berbagai banyolan konyol yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Wuaa… apa ini perpustakaan untuk senior? Aku boleh masuk kan hyung?"

Belum sempat namja tampan itu menjawab pekik pertanyaan Kibum, bocah yang lebih muda darinya ini malah merangsek masuk begitu saja. Menyusuri lorong-lorong penuh jajaran buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Kilau matanya berpendar indah, memekik tertahan dengan gumam kebahagiaan yang tak dapat Kibum ungkapkan.

"Tempat ini luas sekali hyung, benar-benar ker—"

Kalimat yang tak sempurna terhenti begitu saja. Menatap tak percaya apa yang tampak dalam bola matanya. Tak dapat bergerak barang seinci jua, memandang horror pada dua sosok yang amat dikenalnya.

"Ssst…"

Bisikan lirih datang bersamaan dengan bekap yang tak terundang. Mengalun samar menembus debar dada jauh dari definisi cinta. Menyumpal alunan kata yang nyaris keluar dari belahan bibirnya.

Tak mengatakan apapun, namja tampan ini membawa tubuh yang tengah membatu itu melangkah pergi, merangkulnya menjauh dari pandang jemu yang tak sengaja keduanya ketahui.

.

.

Mengatur nafas yang memburu, merahnya isi delima tak dapat mengalahkan pendar wajahnya. Terus menunduk, meremas kikuk kesepuluh jemarinya. Kibum sungguh tak menyangka akan melihat adegan tak pantas dipandang mata ditempat umum seperti itu. Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, dua sunbae yang tak kalah popular dengan pasangan Hangeng-Heechul yang sempat membuat sosok Siwon terpekur dalam kesedihan, tak mengenal dimana dan butuh alasan apa untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Kibum sempat mendengar desas-desus ini, tapi melihat adegan langsung semacam itu… Ehn… entah ia harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Dua orang bodoh itu… ck! Apa mereka tak memiliki tempat lain untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu"

Kali ini sang pemuda tampan yang memulai pembicaraan, sesekali meneguk soda kaleng yang sempat disambarnya dari vending machine.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk aneh, Kibum terbata menjawabnya. "Eum aku hanya… tak terbiasa melihat pasangan seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Kau masuk kesekolah khusus pria, hal-hal seperti tadi akan semakin sering kau jumpai. Bagi beberapa seme disini, bocah sepertimu akan menjadi target buruan mereka"

"Target? Buruan?"

"Kau tak mengerti juga, ck! Pabbo!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh hyung!" menyembulkan bibir mungilnya, Kibum memandang kesal namja tampan satu itu.

Ehn…

Lihat mata bulat yang menyipit tajam itu, tatapan menusuk khas bocah lima tahunan, dan kedua pipi chubbynya yang menggembung lucu.

Siwon memandangnya dalam diam, mengamati detail ayu wajah Kibum, tepat didepan pendar elangnya. Pesona yang tak pernah ia sadari jatuh dalam retina mata. Tertegun sesaat, jemari panjang itu terulur lurus.

"Kau belum pernah merasakannya?"

Mengrenyit heran, Kibum mengerjab bingung. Memandang tak mengerti pada pemuda rupawan yang kian menghimpitnya di bangku taman yang sepi ini.

"Berciuman dengan pria…"

"Huh?"

"Mau mencobanya denganku?"

"H-hyuung…"

Jemari lentik Kibum mencoba mendorong dada bidang itu, hentakan kuat yang tertabuh dalam dada namja manis ini memacu darah mengalir tak semestinya. Ia menginginkan ini, ia tahu bahwa ia tak telah jatuh sejak pertemuan pertama kala itu. Meski satu letup dalam dada meminta padanya untuk berhenti, menatap kenyataan bahwa ia tak seharusnya menerima sentuh semu yang menjemukan kalbu. Karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, ia bukan sosok yang Siwon pandang sebagai pujaan hatinya.

Mencoba menghindar, Kibum tak bisa melakukannya. Tengkuknya tertarik lembut menyambut sapuan bibir tipis yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan dirasanya. Bergerak teratur, perlahan, dan tak tergesa.

Kecupan, jilatan, lumatan, dan desah basah membuat Kibum tak tahan untuk tidak mengerang. Ia tak mengira sentuhan hangat itu akan berubah menjadi satu hal yang lebih intens, dalam, dan tak terpikirkan.

"Uuuhhmm…"

Saat tautan keduanya terlepas, jejak basah mengalir indah dari sudut bibir sang objek penyerangan. Terengah, Kibum meremas jas sekolah yang Siwon kenakan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa menyentuhnya seperti itu? Kenapa membuatnya melayang meski dalam kenyataan keduanya tak memiliki ikatan?

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Jika kau membuka dirimu seperti itu, orang akan mudah menyerangmu"

Menepuk kepala Kibum berkali-kali, melihat sang hobae yang tak juga balas memandangnya membuat penyesalan menjalari hati pemuda tampan ini. Melengkungkan seulas senyum tulus, namja tampan itu kembali berujar "Maaf… aku tak bermaksud melakukannya"

"Hyung…" masih dengan jemari yang membekap bibir mungilnya Kibum mulai bersuara. "Heechul sunbae… bukankah Siwon hyung menaruh perasaan padanya?"

Kilat tajam menyulut api emosi, luap kemarahan yang tertimbun rapi tebakar dalam satu tamparan keras kenyataan yang selama ini coba Siwon tutupi. Mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja namja mungil dihadapannya, bentakan tak berperasaan mengawali tragedi kebencian yang membuat hubungan itu jauh dari indahnya cerita fiksi romantisasi.

"KAU! SIAPA YANG MEMBERITAHUMU HAHH?! JANGAN KATAKAN KAU MENANYAKAN HAL INI PADANYA!"

"B-bukan! Tak ada satupun yang memberitahuku. Lepaskan aku hyung!"

"AKU MEMPERINGATKANMU! JANGAN PERNAH MEMBAHAS INI LAGI! AKU TAK PEDULI APA YANG KAU TAHU, KAU TAK BERHAK BERASUMSI TENTANG PERASAANKU! INGAT ITU!"

Menghempaskan tubuh yang tak berdaya itu begitu saja, Siwon tak peduli pada pekik kesakitan yang Kibum suarakan. Menghantam kaki kursi yang keduanya sempat duduki, ringis kepedihan yang menggores pinggang rampingnya tak membuat gelap dalam mata Siwon menatap iba.

Wajah yang menakutkan, tatapan tajam sarat akan aura kebencian, Kibum tak mengira satu pertanyaan darinya akan menimbulkan dampak semengerikan ini.

.

.

Tbc!

.

.

Bagaimana? Teramat **ringan**kan part satu ini*lirik FF sebelumnya*. Sengaja sih, entah nanti bagaimana dengan part selanjutnya *evil smirk*

**Plot** cerita **bukan** milik saya, seperti yang saya tuliskan di atas, hehehe… Entah kenapa pas baca manga itu tiba-tiba keinget Sibum. Uuhh… tapi ya itu, saya gak pernah bisa berada dalam jalan selurus manga yang ada. Jadi maklum kalo hasilnya **abal banget**.

Ternyata **susah** ya mengadaptasi manga buat diketik macem ini *pundung*. Ada yang sudi review buat kasih dukungan?

Oh ya… bagaimana kalau **Ratednya dinaikkan**? Readers setuju apa tidak?

Gimme your answer, right! ^^

Satu lagi, buat yang nanya saya ini sastrawan atau bukan, tentu saja jawabannya **bukan**. Saya cuma author amatir yang mencoba menulis untuk kesenangan hati, hehehee…

.

.

.

**Lovesibum**: duuh! Genrenya hurt/comfort, bakal ada scene sedih-sedihnya. Hehehe… Fb? Boleh kok^^ **Dean Azuraa**, itu Fb saya. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak, review lagi ne? ^^

**Bumranger89** : ini part satunya, thanks udah ninggalin jejak. Tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Cheesyskullv** : chagiaaaaahhh, syok liat kamu nampangin nama disitu. Ya ampuuun malunya aku *nunduk imut* wkwkwkwkwk… ini part satunya. Abal banget yak? Kkkk… Thank u so much *kecup basah* ^^

**Choi Ryo** : yang Wound udah END chingu, udah baca belum? *promosi* dan ini lanjutannya. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak, review lagi ne? ^^

**HarunoZuka** : Muka kibum pan imut-imut ngegemesin, jadi pantes dibuat menderita *dihajar*. Feel akan terasa kalau yang menderita pihak 'wanita' *uhuk*. Ini happy ending kok, sesuai plot manga. Tapi entah nanti scene-nya bagemana, belum kepikiran *plak*. Thanks banget udah ninggalin jejak *peluk*.

**N.s aka I.v** : teasernya emg pendek, semoga ini gak sependek apa yang chingu arepin. Thank buar reviewnya, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Seo Shin Young** : Wound udah apdet, udah tamat lagi. Ini part satunya, semoga gak mengecewakan ya? Gomawo udah sudi ninggalin jejak, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**EvilmagnaeMin** : ini lanjutannya. Met baca^^ thanks udah ninggalin jejak, tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Siti azzahra muayanah** : kekekeke… part satu belum keliatan kok nyeseknya, entah nanti bagaimana selanjutnya. Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi ne? ^^

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw** : ini lanjutannya ^^ thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Shinta lang** : terimakasih, ini part satunya. Semoga gak mengecewakan ^^ tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Anin arlunerz** : ini lanjutannya chingu, met baca. Thanks juga buat reviewnya^^

**Guest **: thanks chingu, Woundnya udah saya selesein kok. Udah baca belum? Kkkk… makasih juga udah sudi ngereview^^

**Paprikapumpkin** : uhuk uhuuuk, ketemu SR Wound saya nih. Kkkkee… gak masalah kok, gak akan saya bakar. Cuma ini lagi ngasah parang doang *kikikiki* tinggalin jejak lagi ne? gomawo ^^

**dindaR** : semoga masih penasaran yah… hehehhe… terimakasih ^^

**meyy-chaan** : buhuhuuu… lagi-lagi Kibum eonnie yang tersakiti, saya paling demen ama uke yang menderita *digampar*. Thanks meyy-chaan udah ninggalin jejak, review lagi ne? ^^

**blackwhite28** : masih penasaran kagak? Kkkee… semoga gak mengecewakan yah. Thanks udah sudi ninggalin review, review lagi ne? ^^

**Shim Yeonhae** : Duuh! Maaf, lagi-lagi Kibum yang jadi pihak 'kalah' di FF saya *bow*. Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi ne? ^^

**Diitactorlove** : haiyoo Dii, ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih buat reviewnya ^^ dukung terus ne? *kecup* #dihajar#

**Zakurafrezee** : ini udah dilanjut, thanks udah review. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Review lagi ne? ^^

**Iruma-chan** : ini nih chingu, udah saya lanjutin. Gomawo buat reviewnya^^ tinggalin jejak lagi ne? ^^

**Cho97** : buhuhuhuuuu… Kibummie bakal menderita, miaaan banget *bow* tapi happy ending kok. Thank you, review lagi ya? ^^

.

Dan bighug buat yang review **Wound last chapter** kemaren : **Mjaesob, Viivii-ken, LadyChoi, Gysnowers, ELLE HANA, snower0821, cloudyeye, dhianelf4ever, thybum, diitactorlove, jirania, 0704minnie, EvilmagnaeMin, Guest, meyy-chaan, , Seo Shin Young, meirah.1111, iruma-chan, DewiDestriaPutri, paprikapumpkin, wonnie, cho dizma joyer, HarunoZuka, tinaff359, anin arlunerz, blackwhite28**. Miaaaaan banget gak bisa bales satu-persatu *deepbow*

.

.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak*senyum cantik*. Mian kalo typosnya bejibun, saya cuma ngedit sekali doang soalnya.

**Semoga silent readers berkurang**

Sampai jumpa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Replacement**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, remake manga Don't Rush Love (Tennouji Mio)**

.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti mereka?"

.

* * *

.

.

Malam kembali datang, saat seperti itulah Kibum dirundung kesepian. Mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam rentetan fiksi yang tak masuk ke hati. Justru kini kegelapan menelan segala kebahagiaan. Mencampakkan jerit suka cita yang belakangan ia jumpa bersama sosok yang ia puja.

Mendengarkan dendang sang binatang malam, Kibum kian larut dalam kesedihan. Memikirkan kembali moment-moment mengerikan yang telah terjadi siang tadi. Pekikan kerasnya, hujaman kebencian yang tertuju padanya, dan getar tajam yang sampai detik ini tak dapat ia lupakan.

Sesak yang melanda rongga dada menghancurkan kerasionalan akal yang ada. Berdiam diri, menenggelamkan paras ayu itu diantara lipatan kedua lututnya. Menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada dinding dingin yang membisu, melupakan gores luka yang ia dapatkan.

Berkali-kali mengutuk diri, tentang kebodohan, dan gumam kenyataan yang seharusnya tak ia lontarkan.

Kim Kibum… kini kau dibenci oleh sosok yang kau cintai.

.

.

.

—**The Replacement—**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Kelakar kelelawar menemaninya merangkai kata, menunggu datangnya fajar sang surya yang amat dinantinya. Meski kini pagi mulai memuda, meninggalkan malam yang telah menua, apa yang diharapkannya tak kunjung tiba. Hanya ia dan kebisingan yang dibuat sang angin malam. Pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat disekitar asrama seolah menertawakan satu bentuk kebodohan, melantunkan tawa bahagia diatas penantian yang lagi-lagi tak ia harapkan.

Semakin jauh dia berpikir, bayang kelam yang ada diujung jalan seakan mematahkan segala asa yang ia punya. Menyumpalnya dengan realita yang kini tengah berakar menjadi beban hidupnya.

Dalam detak penantian, satu gema yang mengoyak bising diluar sana mengalihkan segala perhatian.

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu mulai menapak lantai, mengunci jendela yang menjadi jalan kabur satu-satunya.

"Selamat datang… Siwon hyung…" masih dengan kepala menunduk Kibum bersuara. Tak berani menatap sosok yang sempat membuatnya merasakan gores luka di pinggang rampingnya.

Menghela nafas, pemuda tampan itu memandang sang namja manis melalui ekor matanya.

"Terimakasih…"

"Maaf atas apa yang kukatakan tadi siang, aku tak bermaksud membuat hyung marah"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu jangan membahas hal itu lagi"

"Yunho sunbae menjelaskan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi"

Kibum melihatnya, tubuh tegap pemuda rupawan itu bergetar sesaat tertimpa bias bulan dari jandela kaca yang tersingkap tirainya. Tak peduli, sekali lagi dengan lancang ia kembali menabuh genderam perang.

Terbayang moment dimana Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tak menyenangkan yang telah menimpa dirinya tengah membantu mengobati luka, sang kekasih justru menguak kenyataan yang selama ini Siwon sembunyikan.

"Hentikan sampai disana!" ujar namja tampan itu dengan nada teramat dingin.

"Tak seharusnya Siwon hyung menyimpan perasaan seperti itu. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika hyung menyatakan cinta pada sosok yang hyung suka"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, bahwa ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi kau salah hyung! Kau mencintai Heechul sunbae, tapi tak mengatakan apapun padanya. Tersenyum tulus saat dia berada didekatmu, menahan getir kala kau melihat dia dengan pasangannya. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Greep!

Menyentaknya dalam tarikan kerah baju yang teramat kasar, namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh Kibum terlentang diatas ranjang. Mencengkeram satu dari dua pergelangan tangan sang namja yang tak berdaya melawan kekuatannya.

"SHUT UP!" mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya, Siwon sungguh tak peduli pada sosok Kibum yang meronta dibawahnya.

Namja manis itu kembali meloloskan bulir permata. Memandang sesak sosok yang lagi-lagi menyakiti raganya. Meski itu tak terasa apa-apa, bekas kissmark yang terlihat begitu kentara di leher jenjang Siwonlah yang amat menusuk hatinya. Mencairkan larva permata pengiring duka.

Diantara tebah kesakitan yang tak dapat dinarasikan, jemari lentik namja manis itu meraba dada bidang sang namja tampan. Mengusapnya lembut dengan baitan kata yang terlampir bersamanya.

"Hyung… berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jangan lagi mencari pelampiasan emosi dengan pemuas nafsu yang bahkan tak pernah peduli pada perasaanmu…"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA ITU DIAM?! Kau tidak berhak melarangku melakukan apa yang kumau! Kau tak perlu peduli dengan siapa aku tidur! Ini hidupku dan aku bebas menentukan apa yang kuinginkan, kau—"

"TAPI AKU PEDULI PADAMU HYUNG! Aku peduli pada tiap langkah yang kau jalani. Aku peduli pada apa yang kini tengah kau lalui. Aku tak bisa menutup mata. Kita ini sama! Aku… aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku mengerti kesepian yang coba kau hilangkan. Dimatamu itu tak berarti apa-apa, tapi tidak bagiku! Karena aku tulus peduli padamu. Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…"

Mata elang itu melebar seiring pendar bulan yang menghilang tertelan awan. Menyisakan kelamnya kegelapan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Satu kalimat terakhir Kibum menamparnya pada kenyataan yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya… aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu…"

Entah sejak kapan lengan yang ia cengkram terlepas dari genggaman. Berbalik memunggungi namja yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya, dengan dinginnya Siwon menimpali "Kau sudah selesai dengan omong kosong ini? Entah aku menyukai Heechul atau tidak, itu keputusanku untuk menyimpan atau memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Kau tak akan pernah dapat mengubah satupun yang ingin kulakukan"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu hyung… aku ingin membantumu, aku tulus melakukannya tanpa mengharap balasan perasaanku padamu. Karena itulah, berhenti bermain dengan hidupmu. Kumohon…"

Memandang sinis, bibir tipis pemuda itu mengukir seulas senyum culas. Lengkungan mengerikan yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan. Bertengger nyata dibelahan bibirnya.

"Heh! Membantuku?" desisnya lirih. "Apa kau ingin aku menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti mereka yang kerap tidur bersamaku? Berciuman saja kau tak becus! Kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku!"

Kembali dihantam panah beracun yang menembus dada, Kibum tak mengira satu kalimat penuh 'bisa' menghempaskan jiwa dan raganya pada kelam keputusan yang hendak direguknya.

Tak memikirkan tentang rajutan pedih yang ada didepan mata, merananya jiwa sosok yang amat Kibum pedulikan lebih dari apapun yang ada dalam takdir hidupnya. Menomor satukan cinta, menghempaskan kehormatan diri yang harusnya ia jaga hanya untuk sosok di masa depannya.

"Gunakan aku… jika memang hanya itu yang dapat membuat hyung melihatku, aku tidak akan lari dari perasaanku"

Tak terbesit keraguan yang menyusup diantara sajak kata. Lengan rampingnya membelenggu sosok tampan itu sebelum jejak fana memijak dunia. Mengantarkan dirinya pada lubang gamang penuh ular berbisa.

Disatu sisi pendar elang pemuda tampan itu membelalak tak percaya. Gerak yang terhenti dan tebah permata yang menghujam punggung lebarnya mengartikan bahwa apa yang terjadi kini nyata adanya. Bukan bumbu semu pengiring mimpi maya.

Kesal!

Jauh dalam diri namja tampan itu terbesit rasa benci. Cinta macam apa yang hendak sang penyuka sampaikan hingga rela menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya seperti ini?

Terbakar emosi yang meledak dihati, tanpa mengatakan apapun Siwon menjatuhkan satu keputusan yang menjijikkan. Menjadikan raga tak berdosa sosok yang jelas menyatakan cinta padanya sebagai tumbal akan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau dan cinta bodohmu yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya"

Maka malam inilah, jalan panjang penuh liku dan duri tajam terhampar jauh sejauh mata Kibum memandang.

Dengan kilat kemarahan Siwon memulai. Menyambar bibir ranum sang namja muda tanpa kata. Tak perlu kiasan cinta yang begitu memuakkan baginya. Ia ingin menunjukkan apa itu cinta dalam kamus hidupnya. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong, tipu daya, dan cumbu semu yang pasti menyakiti hati.

Tak ada kelembutan dalam sentuhan. Tak ada kalimat penenang yang dapat mengobati hujam kebengisan. Jika ada alunan kata yang keluar bersamaan dengan cumbu kotornya, hanya umpatan tak berperasaan yang menjadi pengiring tiap gerakan.

Tergesa melakukan apapun pada raga yang membuat ia menyesap liurnya, pemuda dengan pribadi menakutkan itu tak main-main dalam tiap perkataan yang ia lontarkan. Bercinta hanyalah bentuk pemuas nafsu, tak perlu ungkapan cinta dan rengkuhan hangat yang menyertainya.

Desah kesakitan yang Kibum suarakan ia hiraukan. Kilau permata yang menjejaki paras manisnya tak diindahkannya. Namja tampan itu membutakan mata hati yang ia miliki. Menulikan diri dari jerit lara yang Kibum rasa. Kelembutannya terbenam dalam dasar jiwa. Himpitan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan mengucurkan kalimat kotor yang kian mencabik sang sosok tak berdaya.

Tatapan sayu Kibum tak membuat ia melembutkan gerakan. Namja tampan itu menikmati tiap ekspresi yang berubah pada paras cantik Kibum. Hanya ia yang merasakan kenikmatan dalam tiap hujaman. Hanya ia yang mengerang panjang menjemput satu puncak kenikmatan yang tak Kibum rasakan. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain mendengar rasa sakit yang Kibum lolongkan. Gema yang mengisi ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu kebrutalan Choi Siwon yang tengah menghancurkan cinta suci sosok manis ini.

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Birunya cakrawala membentang panjang. Meninggalkan sang bulan bersama dengan derit ranjang yang memekakkan malam. Penguasa kilau cerah yang menusuk mata kini memperjelas tebah indah sang sakura. Meliuk ringan, terselip diantara sela hamparan rerumputan. Kicauan Wren yang bertengger manis di ranting pohon membenturkan kontra warna yang begitu kentara. Kian menambah kesan sempurna bagi khayalak yang tengah menyapa dunia.

"Ini sarapanmu"

Kibum menoleh, mengulas senyum indah diantara gurat lelah. "Gomawo hyung"

Namja manis itu mengrenyit perih, tiap gerakan yang ia lakukan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Beruntung baginya bahwa ini adalah akhir pekan, hingga ia tak perlu repot mendengar berbagai omongan orang.

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, lengan ringkihnya terulur menyambut nampan dari sang namja tampan.

"Biar aku saja…"

Tatap mata polos itu memandang tak mengerti kala jemari panjang Siwon mulai sibuk dengan isi nampan yang ia tarik kembali menjauhi jangkauan.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Mengerjab heran, bibir ranum Kibum yang tampak memucat terbuka perlahan. Membiarkan sesendok bubur buatan tangan mengisi lambung yang tengah menjerit tak percaya. Namja tampan dihadapannya, sosok yang semalam teramat mengerikan dimatanya, kini tengah memperlakukan ia bak putri raja.

"Umm… hyung…" mencoba memecah keheningan yang hanya ditimbulkan benturan logam pada permukaan keramik cantik, Kibum tak hentinya mengumbar pendar cerah dari tiap sisi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Pemuda rupawan itu menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sang roommate. Meletakkan nampan yang tak seperti pertama kali ia pegang, Siwon mengulurkan lengan kekarnya dibawah perpotongan lutut Kibum. Kembali melakukan satu tindakan yang membuat sang hobae memekik tertahan.

"Kau butuh mandi bukan?"

Detik itulah Kibum paham, sesungguhnya namja yang telah memikat jiwanya ini masih memiliki hati. Menyandarkan sisi wajahnya pada dada bidang sang pemuda tampan, namja manis itu menutup mata kala kaki jenjang yang menopang tubuhnya mulai melangkah pergi.

Sesaat sebelum pintu kamar mandi dihadapan keduanya terbuka, langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja. Kibum hanya memandang paras sempurna itu dalam diam, menanti lontaran kata yang ia yakini akan didengarnya.

"Kau tahu, sampai saat ini aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Alasanmu mau melakukan hal itu sampai sejauh ini, bahkan setelah rasa sakit yang kau alami seperti saat ini. Apa yang telah kita lakukan bersama, tak berarti bahwa aku menerima perasaanmu"

Hening sesaat, senyum hangat namja manis itu perlahan memudar. Tak lagi memandang sang namja tampan, ia memilih untuk menunduk dalam.

"Aku tahu hyung… seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak masalah meskipun kau menyukai orang lain, karena hanya dengan cara seperti ini kau akan melihatku"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

.

.

.

—**CsN—**

.

.

.

Jiwa itu tak berdaya melawan takdir yang datang tiba-tiba. Memaksanya mencicipi asamnya liku realita. Madu yang sedari dulu menjadi hal yang lumrah baginya kini terbaur dengan pekatnya lara. Terkadang apa yang saat ini dijalani tak sejalan dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam hati. Namun ia tetap mamaksa, bertahan dengan harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti keberadaannya tak akan berakhir sia-sia tanpa makna.

"Kau pasti benar-benar menyukainya"

Bisikan lembut dengan nada menggoda memasuki gendang telinga. Refleks menoleh pada asal suara, Kibum dihadapkan pada paras cantik dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Sunbae…"

"Aish! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kau lupa bagaimana aku memintamu untuk memanggilku hyung hmm?"

"Maaf, Jae hyung…"

"Hehehe… anak pintar" menepuk kepala Kibum berkali-kali, Jaejoong sungguh menyukai ekspresi namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi apa saja yang telah terjadi diantara kalian?" menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kibum, namja cantik ini sungguh ingin tahu kisah kedua roommate itu.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara kami hyung"

"Kalau memang tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu huh?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Hnn… Kibummie, kau tahu apa itu cinta?"

"Cinta itu…"

Menunggu, Jaejoong memperhatikan garis wajah itu.

"Cinta adalah… pengorbanan, ketulusan, dan penantian" menunduk kian dalam, namja manis itu merasakan sesak yang mendera tiba-tiba. Tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya benar-benar menusuk dada.

Mengulas senyum lembut, Jaejoong mengusap punggung sempit Kibum. "Kibum ah… kau masih terlalu muda. Umur kita memang tidak terpaut jauh, tapi posisi yang membuat kita tampak berbeda. Jawaban yang kau lontarkan tadi tidak sesempurna apa yang kerap orang sebut sebagai cinta. Saat kebahagiaan mendatangimu, kau akan tahu apa maksudku"

Saat kalimat itu berputar diantara gumul pemikiran sebelumnya, Kibum tak memungkiri arti lain yang terpendam dalam baitan sajak penuh makna. Hanya saja ia tak kuasa membuka bibir untuk menyambutnya. Dia hanya merasa, apa yang tengah terjadi kini tak perlu ia umbar dengan iringan derai permata.

Karena Kibum menyadari, memutuskan sendiri, dan menerima dampak apapun sejak jerat nyata tanpa cinta mengikat jiwa dan raganya pada sosok yang ia puja.

"Jaejoong hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Gomawo…"

Yang Kibum tahu, senyum tulus itu ia umbar tanpa sadar. Melengkung indah diantara tusukan lara dalam dada. Menengadah, lentiknya jemari namja manis itu melambai santai. Tak peduli pada bisunya sosok yang dengan sengaja memperhatikan keduanya. Sekali lagi dihadapkan pada bekunya jiwa, keinginan Kibum semakin besar untuk meleburnya. Mencairkan beku hati itu dengan basuhan cinta dan ketulusan, tanpa duka yang tersisa dalam raganya.

.

.

"Jadi… bisa kau katakan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatmu keluar malam lagi. Adakah alasan tertentu?"

Mengalihkan tatap mata dari beningnya kaca, Siwon melipat kedua lengan kekarnya. Menghempaskan punggung gagah miliknya pada sekat jendela, balas memandang sang sahabat yang tengah menanti ucap jawaban yang tak ia minati.

"Tidak ada!"

Memutar kembar onyxnya tak percaya, Jung Yunho amat yakin sesuatu tengah disembunyikan namja tampan itu darinya.

"Aku tahu kalian berbagi kamar, Siwon ah" memutus cumbu punggung lebarnya pada sandaran sofa, Yunho melangkah mendekati namja tampan itu. Menjatuhkan fokus onyxnya pada satu titik yang tengah menjadi pusat perbincangan keduanya.

"Jika kau hanya bermain-main, lakukanlah dengan yang lain. Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini sangat keji. Dia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan semacam itu. Dia memang sembrono, rela menyerahkan segalanya padamu, meskipun dia tahu seperti apa kehadirannya bagimu. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, aku yakin, akan ada penyesalan nantinya… bagimu… dan baginya"

.

.

Tbc!

.

.

**Mungkin** chapter depan **ratingnya naik**, tapi gak janji juga sih. Masih bingung saya *peluk Ming*

.

.

Buat yang udah review part kemaren,

**Choi HaeMin** : Ini udah dilanjut ^^ thanks buat reviewnya *bow*

**Viivii-ken** : Thanks Vii-ssi, mau gimana juga saya bukan sastrawan. Kkkkee… makasih buat pujiannya. Ehn… Wonppa emg kesulut emosi pas Bum-eonnie nanyain perasaannya. Dimanganya nyeremin lhoh ekspresi si tokoh itu*malah curcol*. Thanks buat review Vii-ssi ^^

**Seo Shin Young** : Wonppa ga punya kepribadian ganda, cuma langsung kepancing emosi kalo nyangkut Chullie *tabok Wonppa*. Disini Wonppa suka 'jajan', jadi kissmark itu buatan orang lain, bukan Chullie. Thanks buat review chingu^^

**SBS** : Hehehe… entah kenapa saya demen bikin cast evil Wonppa terus ngejahatin uri Bummi *plak*, ditunggu updatannya. Gomawo ^^

**Meyy-chaan** : Muehehehe.. kalo Tbcnya gak pas dibagian seru kagak asyik dong. Wkwkwkwk… iya, Kibummi lagi kena penyakit cinta pada pandangan pertama*tabur bunga*. Ratednya gak jadi naik, entah kalo chap depan. Do'ain saya bisa bikin NC ya? *plak*. Thanks meyy-chaan^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : yang bikin 'bekas gigitan nyamuk' dileher Wonppa tuh si X yang gak perlu disebutin, Wonppa kan kalo malem jajan sembarangan*digiles Wonppa*. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak ^^

**Gysnowers** : kalo soal cast tambahan saya gak bisa janjiin, entah nanti gimana. Kalo emag memungkinkan bakal saya masukin akang Changmin, tapi gak janji lhoh. Gomawo buat review chingu^^

**Iruma-chan** : jiaah… epilog Wound? Adududuuuuh… belum kepikiran, mau berbagi gambaran cerita? Kkkee… thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**N.s aka I.v** : harus baca beberapa kata berulang-ulang? Susah dimengerti ya… mianhae. Kalo yang chapter lalu saja susah dimengerti apalagi yang ini *pundung*. Ratingnya semi M, kalo chapter depan udah beneran M, mending gak usah dibaca saja. Zhii gak mau bikin kepolosan saeng luntur*elap air mata*. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Diitactorlove** : *peres sapu tangan* kecupanmu membawa petaka ya, sampe banjir dimana-mana*plak*. Aku sendiri juga geregetan, gak bisa bikin enceh yang ohoook banget*slapslap*, padahal pengen lhoh bisa bikin yang hot banget gitu*digampar*. Thanks buat dukungan Dii ^^*bales kecup ampe berbusa*

**ReaRelf** : yup, nantinya Wonppa tetep buat Bum-eonni kok, saya kan gak demen ama crack pair*wink*. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Trilililili** : jinjja? Review chingu gak masuk? Yang sabar ya… untung ini bisa masuk^^. Wonppa piiiipnya ama orang lain, si X yang tinggal di XXXX *jawaban macam apa ini*. Thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Cloudyeye** : terimakasih, dukung terus ya? Hehehe… saya emg lagi pengen bikin Fic dengan plot dan gaya bahasa yang ringan, semoga gak ngebosenin. Gomawo ^^

**Is0live89** : Wonppa emg beneran marah, dia gak suka ada yang bahas Chullie. Buat kelanjutannya, ditunggu saja ya? Gomawo^^

**Cho97** : Bummienya gak terlalu menderitakan? Kalo jawaban chingu menderita, berarti sukses dong saya bawa genre Hurt/comfort disini, kkke *digeplak*. Soal cast tambahan, saya gak bisa janji. Pengennya chap depan tamat sih. Thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Guest** : ratingnya gak naek, tapi untuk chap depan, semoga bisa dinaikin. Muahahahaha *plak*. thanks buat dukungannya^^

**Yolyol** : hmm… lagi gak pengen bikin yang sedih-sedih, buat Fic angst mood musti dapet tuh. Kalo enggak dapet, gak akan bisa ngaduk emosi readers. Gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Pervywoonie **: wuaaa… terimakasih, seneng banget kalo dapet pujian*yaiyalaaah*. Terus dukung saya ya, biarpun bawa cerita orang*buka kartu lagi nih*. Thank you^^

**DewiDestriaPutri** : emang sengaja chapter pertama bahasanya ringan, yang ini agak naik dikit. Tapi tetep ringankan? Hehe… terimakasih ^^

**Zakurafrezee** : yah… Wonppa gak suka kalo ada yang bahas Chullie didepannya, giles aja yuk*dibakar Bum-eonni*. Thanks buat review chingu^^

**Snowysmiles** : huaaaahhh! Sekali lagi merinding baca review Dee, masa iya Zhii yang imut2 ngegmesin gini mau dirukiyah? *mukapolos*. Habisnyaaa suka saja kalo liat si uke menderita, tapi berakhir bahagia, kesannya kayak dongeng gitulah*hya ampuuun… bocah banget yak saya*. Thanks Dee, udah ninggalin jejak^^

**EvilmagnaeMin** : ini udah dilanjut, buat cast tambahan sekali lagi gak bisa saya janjiin. Tapi disini Bum hyung*uhuk* gak terlalu menderita lhoh. Gomawo buat review chingu^^

**Anin arlunerz** : iya, Wonppa bertepuk sebelah tangan ama Chullie. Nantinya dia juga tahu musti ngelakuin apa, kalo enggak biar saya saja yang nikahin Bum-eonni. Saya siap jadi semenya*pluuuuuuak*. Gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^

**HarunoZuka** : enggak kok, Bummi gak bakal semenderita di Fic lainnya*gak yakin sih*. Zuka saja yang ngasih kesannya kayak apa, kkkkee… dukung terus ne? gomawo^^

**Cho dizma joyer** : saya gak bisa janjiin adanya orang ketiga, yang jelas gak akan ada crack pairing di FF saya. Thank you^^

**Choco momo** : senengnya Fic abal Zhii dikatain berkualitas*melayang*. Tapi sayang saya ga bisa apdet buru-buru, Zhii emg lelet. Heehee… thanks buat review chingu^^

**Siti azzahra muayanah** : buhuhuhuu… Kibummi emg malang, giles Wonppa bareng2 yuk *Wonppa : salahin scriptnya woy!*. Cuma hurt/comfort kok, gak sampe angst. Tenang saja. Hehehe… Gomawo udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Blackwhite28** : hu'uh… disini Bummi emg dibikin polos-polos gimana gitu, yang mudah banget blushing*kecup pipi bummi*. Dia emg kena cinta pada pandangan pertama, biarpun Wonppanya ngeselin*glare Wonppa*. Thanks buat review chingu^^

.

Mencoba dekat dengan readers melalui balasan review *smile*, semoga silent readers berkurang.

Sampai jumpa^^


End file.
